Nowadays, display devices comprising liquid crystal displays become more and more important, for instance in the field of electronic customer devices or the like. In such display devices the illumination and its uniformity with respect to a liquid crystal display may be important depending on the application scenario.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical device for backlighting a liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal display device, and a method for backlighting a liquid crystal display.
The object is solved by an optical device, a liquid crystal display device, and a method for backlighting a liquid crystal display according to claims 1, 18, and 19, respectively.
Further details of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description.